Yes To Both
by weasleylover103
Summary: Written post-HBP but edited to be DH compatible. Ron and Hermione prepare for their wedding, reflecting on how their relationship developed. Oneshot, Fluff. Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, and I only wish I owned Ronald Weasley.


A nineteen year-old girl with rather bushy brown hair was standing in the doorway of the room on the top floor of the Burrow. It was very early in the morning and she had just arrived at the home, greeted by Mrs. Weasley. "Ron's up in his room still, I think," said Mrs. Weasley after welcoming Hermione with a tight hug.

Ron was not awake yet, but Hermione didn't mind; she liked to watch him sleep. She liked seeing his chest rise and fall with every slow, deep breath. She liked the way his hair stuck out in every direction and the way his face was smashed up against the pillow, his mouth open slightly. And as the crisp morning light settled upon him, creating a glowing effect and making his bright red hair appear to be on fire, Hermione thought he looked absolutely perfect.

Suddenly, Ron let out a very loud snore and rolled over. Hermione left the doorway, giggling softly, and went back downstairs to join Mrs. Weasley for breakfast.

The Weasley house, once bursting full with seven children, two parents, and various friends always in attendance, now seemed quite empty. The eldest child, Bill, had been married now to Fleur Delacour, and they had fifteen-month-old baby girl named Victoire. Though they had they're own home at Shell Cottage, they tried to visit the Burrow fairly often and kept in close contact with the rest of the family. Charlie was still living in Romania, though he too tried to find time to call in on the rest of the clan. Percy came around for dinner every now and then, though, as always, he liked to immerse himself in his work. George had permanently moved into the flat above his shop in Diagon Ally. Ever since the death of his twin, he could no longer bear to sleep in the room they once shared as children. Despite his grief, his business was still running spectacularly, and he had in fact managed to open a Hogsmeade branch. This only left the two youngest Weasleys to remain living at home with their parents.

With so few people residing at the Burrow now, Hermione thought it seemed oddly quiet, especially with everyone besides Mrs. Weasley and herself still sleeping. She could remember times when the house was bustling with excitement. Mrs. Weasley would constantly be trying to persuade Bill to cut his hair; loud bangs could be heard coming from Fred and George's room; laughter and talking were always to be heard; and Percy would yell at them all to be quiet so he could get some work done. She sighed. Where had all the time gone? Her thoughts drifted over many memories as she and Mrs. Weasley ate in a peaceful silence.

Hermione then felt a pair of hands gently gripping her shoulders and someone softly kissing her cheek.

"Good morning, Ron," she said with a smile, turning to look at him.

"Morning," he said smiling back. "When did you get here?"

"Just about half an hour ago."

Mrs. Weasley stood up, saying, "Well I suppose I'll just leave you two alone. Ron, dear, there's some eggs and sausages on the stove, but mind you, leave some for Ginny." She left the room.

"So how're your parents?" inquired Ron as he sat down with his plate.

"They're quite well; they'll be coming up tomorrow."

"How are they getting here?"

"Oh, they're driving of course. I tried to talk them into Flooing, but they didn't want to risk it, seeing as they're Muggles.

"Well, Dad will be happy at least. I told him not to get too carried away talking to them, but you know how he gets."

Hermione smiled. A few moments passed by in silence. Ron took Hermione's hand, which had been resting on the table, and laced his fingers in between hers.

"I've missed you," he said.

"Ron, I was only gone for a week!"

"I know." He leaned across the table and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I missed you too," said Hermione.

* * *

ONE DAY LATER

Ron looked around his backyard. His best friend of over eight years was standing next to him. Ginny was standing across from them, holding her niece, Victoire. In chairs in front of them sat Ron's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and Bill and Fleur.

Ron looked up the aisle and gulped. Hermione was walking gracefully towards him with a grin on her face. He could feel the infamous Weasley blush spreading from his nose to his ears as he smiled back nervously. What he was feeling exactly, he could not be certain. He was happy, overjoyed in fact, but he was still a little apprehensive. Today was just the wedding rehearsal, but he was getting the jitters so badly, it almost felt like the real thing.

Harry must've noticed this, because he leaned in and whispered, "Calm down, mate," quietly to Ron. Hermione finally reached the place where they were standing, and Ron reached for her hands. The vicar ran them through their vows, and before Ron realized, the procedure was over. Everyone went back into the house, where Mrs. Weasley had prepared a delicious meal.

Later that night, long after everyone else had gone to bed, Hermione and Ron sat awake in the living room, in front of the fire. Hermione was reading by the light of the dancing flames. She and Ron were sitting on the floor, leaned up against the couch. She was lying against his chest, head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around her. He gazed down at her, simply enjoying her presence.

"I love watching you read," he murmured, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. She closed her book and looked up at him.

"Are you as nervous as I am?" she asked.

"No," replied Ron. "I'm more nervous." They smiled at each other. "We'll be alright, Hermione. This is right. I just know it. I love you."

"I love you too, Ron." She looked down at her hands, which were partially enclosed in his. Her engagement ring shined brightly in the firelight. After a few moments she said, "You know what I like best about this ring?"

"What?" asked Ron.

"The sapphire stones match your eyes perfectly. Whenever I'm not around you, and I'm missing you terribly, I just look at this ring, and I feel as though you're right next to me."

Ron smiled. They sat in silence after that, just gazing into the fire. Ron closed his eyes and remembered the two most important days that had lead directly to their marriage.

* * *

TWO YEARS EARLIER

Ron and Hermione were dancing together at Bill and Fleur's wedding. They were both blushing; Fred and George were behind them, sniggering and talking rather loudly about how they had finally gotten together – even Harry and Ginny were looking smug. The funny thing was, Ron and Hermione weren't really a couple… yet. They both strongly suspected they had feelings for each other, but neither of them had actually gotten up the courage to admit it out loud. But Ron had intentions of changing that. He was finally going to ask Hermione out. Well, that's what he had tried to convince himself anyway.

"It's a lovely wedding," said Hermione.

"Er, yeah, it is," replied Ron. "Say, Hermione, can I ask you something? "Erm, would you – er – like to marry me sometime?"

Hermione's mouth opened in surprise. She had certainly not expected to hear those particular words come out of Ron's mouth so soon.

Realizing what he had just said, Ron turned scarlet.

"Er – what I meant to say is, will you go out with me sometime," he murmured feebly.

"Oh, well, yes," said Hermione. Then her voice dropped to a whisper as she added, "To both."

Now it was Ron's turn to look surprised. He gave a lopsided grin as he pulled Hermione a bit closer and they continued dancing.

It wasn't until about a year and a half later that they were formally engaged. It was Christmas Eve, and Ron and Hermione were doing some last minute shopping together at the Muggle shops in London. As they were walking down the street hand in hand, they came upon a jewelry shop. A bookstore happened to be right next door.

'_Perfect_,' thought Ron.

"Hermione, why don't you go into that book shop? Pick out any book you'd like; I'll buy it for you," he said.

"Oh, Ron, you really don't have to…"

"No, I insist. Go find a book. I'll be right back."

"But where –?"

"Just do it, okay?"

"Alright, alright," said Hermione, giving in.

Once she had disappeared into the store, Ron retreated into the jewelry shop. He began to look around.

"Can I help you, sir?" said the Muggle woman behind the counter.

"Maybe," Ron said, making his way toward her. "I'm looking for an engagement ring."

"Tell me about this girl."

"Well she's brilliant. Really, the smartest wi – I mean, girl – of her age. She likes the simple things, you know, she'd rather have a dinner at home with the family than go somewhere fancy; yet, she's still very elegant and proper. And she's beautiful, of course. Some blokes might not think so, but I do. I could just stare at her all day. She's amazing, really." Ron found that once he began to describe the things he loved about Hermione, it was hard for him to stop.

"Well," said the sales lady when Ron had finished, "I think you should stick with a classic. Simple, yet elegant. Try some of these." She pulled various rings from under the counter and placed them before Ron. He studied them carefully for a few moments, and then finally he made his decision.

"This one is perfect," he said, pointing to a ring that had a gold band with one diamond set in the middle and a small sapphire on either side of it. "She'll love it."

The Muggle woman smiled at him and offered luck and congratulations as he paid and left the shop. Stashing the small box safely in his pocket, he went to catch up with Hermione in the bookstore.

On Christmas day, after they had had brunch with the Grangers and supper with the Weasleys, Hermione and Ron sat in his attic bedroom, talking.

"Hermione," Ron said as soon as there was a break in the conversation.

"Hmm?"

"Well, do you remember at Bill's wedding when we were dancing, and I meant to ask you to go out with me, but accidently asked you to marry me and then you said yes to both?" he said very quickly.

"Yes…" said Hermione, sitting up straighter and looking at Ron intently.

"Well I was just wondering if – if you still felt that way, you know, about the marriage part.

"Of course I do, Ron…. Why?"

"Well," he pulled the box from his pocket and opened it. Hermione gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. "Happy Christmas," Ron said, grinning, as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Oh Ron, it's beautiful! I don't know what to say!"

"Well, just say you'll marry me, grow old with me, and –" but before he could finish his sentence, Hermione had thrown her arms around him and kissed him.

"Yes," she said when they broke apart. Then she added, "To everything."

Ron grinned, and he and his fiancé went downstairs to share the news with their families.

* * *

PRESENT DAY

Ron felt someone tapping his shoulder. "Ron! Wake up!" Hermione said. He opened his eyes reluctantly. "Ron it's nearly two in the morning. If your mum spots us awake, she'll have a fit!"

"How long have I been asleep? Have you been awake all this time?"

"No, I was asleep too. But I've been awake for about fifteen minutes I guess."

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

"Oh, well, I, um, I like to watch you sleep," she said, turning slightly pink.

Ron chuckled a bit. "Why?"

"I don't know… you're just so adorable when you're sleeping."

Ron grinned and gave Hermione a goodnight kiss before they went to they're separate bedrooms.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Hermione glanced anxiously out the window. She saw Ron's parents and all his siblings beginning to take their seats, along with her mum and various friends from Hogwarts and elsewhere. Her dad was waiting downstairs for her, to give her away to her new life. She saw Harry and Ron take their places at the top of the aisle. The ceremony was about to begin.

"Hermione, it's time to go down there… are you ready?" said Ginny from the doorway.

"Yes, I think so," replied Hermione.

They walked out to the yard together. Ginny walked down the aisle first, holding the hand of Victoire, who was tossing flower petals carelessly onto the ground. Then the music changed.

Hermione stepped out into the sunlight. What she had thought was just a short walk seemed to take an eternity. Finally, after years, she approached Ron, who held out his hand.

During the whole ceremony, Ron and Hermione's eyes never left each other's. Hermione felt at peace, and all her fears and nervousness seemed to melt away under his glance.

"You may kiss the bride," the vicar finally said.

And Ron did.

FIN.


End file.
